Scrolls effect
by Littleswiss
Summary: What if it has been a few century since the empire had been in contact with the citadel and suddenly a new first contact scenario appeared. What would happened? Read to know more and discover my story. The title is crap, you can propose another one.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I'm Littleswiss and this is my first crossover. I know there are already some crossover between Mass Effect and The Elders Scrolls out there but I had this idea while I was walking my dog and it wouldn't leaving me since it. So please do not hesitate to leave a review to tell me if I should continue. All constructive criticism is welcome.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Time, domain of the chief of the nine, Akatosh. Only he can see what the future contain for us. And I think that what he saw made him a little surprised. All my life I journey through the entire of Tamriel, fought against mortals and Daedra alike, talked to gods, discovered more secrets that no one should know and even had in my possession a few of the fable and legendary Elder Scrolls. They showed me how to vanquish evil on a few occasion. But even the objects that the gods are wary of didn't show what the future would hold, as if they knew and decided to not show it. However if they did, I think that even I, the one who defeat the world eater himself, wouldn't have believed what I would have seen. To think that our perception of our system was wrong and that we were a mere grain of dust compared to the rest of the universe. _

_But this was nothing compared to what greet us when we finally managed to get out of our system: Life. There was life outside! Life of all colors, form and height. We even managed to colonize other worlds. I remember the first contact we had. It was a species that, at my grand surprise was very similar to the majority of us, without the Khajiit and the Argonian. They were mistaken at first for blue women but then we saw that they seemed like woman, but they were far from it. Even if they looked like one, they were a few differences. For one they didn't have hair but instead very short tentacles. At the time, I couldn't flinch when I saw this; it reminded me of the deadric prince Hermaeus Mora who I had some altercation in the past. But when we exchange information on each other, this feeling quickly disappeared, quickly replaced by the curiosity of how we would communicate with each other. Of course I volunteered for it, but my escort didn't like it, saying that it might be dangerous. If only I knew what would have happened. One the blue woman made sign at me to approach. When I was in front of her she made sign to put my hands of her cheeks. When I did it, she too put her hands on my cheeks and looked at me in the eyes before saying some words in her native language and then everything became black. _

_When I opened my eyes, it was like I was another person. I saw her entire life; her moment of happiness and her moment of suffer. I learned everything about her and her species. It was like the quest of Vaermina all over again, but differentat the same time. I was suddenly woken up from my stupor when one of my guards pushed me away from Javi, which was the name of the asari that was mind melding with me. When my bearings were brought back to me, I saw the thing that I feared happened. My escort was ready to fight, magic and crossbow ready to fire. When I looked towards the side where the asari where, they too were pointing at us some strange crossbow, no they were guns and they could do some real damage from what I have seen. They were shouting at each other and at us. Then it hit me; I could understand what they were saying! But this discovery was quickly replaced by the reality of the situation that was at hand. I walked in front of my guards while they were shouting at me to stand back. I made sign at them to bring down their weapons and to cast away their magic. When I looked at the asari, I could see that Javi was in complete shock and shivering. When our eyes met, she suddenly stood up and shrieked at her companions to bring their weapons down. They were hesitant at first but when they saw that she wouldn't calm down they did. At that I again told my guards to bring their weapons and magic down. They didn't want until I shouted and made the ship tremble._

_At that they complied and when I look again at the asari I saw that they were going to bring their weapons up but Javi , again, told them not to. If my memory serves me right, I told them in their native tongue:_

"_We… do not … want harm." Even if I understood them perfectly, it was a different story for speaking their language. But that didn't mean that they didn't understood me. And from there the negotiation and presentation continue, even if the tension was still palpable. I think the success of this is in partly due to this Javi._

_That was more than 200 years ago and…_

Before the figure that was currently writing these words could continue, she was interrupt by a violent coughing fit. Quickly, a figure in robes and wearing a hood approach the first one and asked with worry:

"Grandmaster, are you alright? Do not move I will get your potion." She said. We could tell that the second figure was a woman because of the curves sit had. Let's say that it was the dream of a lot of males. However we couldn't see her face that was in the shadow of the hood. In the room there was only a fireplace lighten and some candles to light the pages where the first figure wrote.

The coughs continue while the woman was searching in a stash of vials containing liquids of different colors. She was somewhat clumsy and not sure of herself while she was searching, mumbling "that, no no no it's for the grave wounds." Or " this one, no it's for magicka regeneaton." She was still mumbling when the grandmaster pointed at a vial with a red liquid and a maroon crock. Seeing this, the woman in robes took it and uncorked it, giving the vial at the grandmaster. They drank it and the effect of the potion started working by stopping the coughs. When they completely stopped, the figure turned around and thanked the assistant.

With the light from the fireplace and the candles, the face of the grandmaster could be seen. It was the face of an old woman. Her face showed a certain beauty when she was younger. Her skin was tanned. Surprisingly she still had some round cheeks. Of course her face had wrinkles. However it was not what drew the attention. Firstly there were her vibrant blue eyes. They showed a lot of knowledge and a sharp mind. They also showed a certain tiredness. The second thing that drew the attention was an old scar. It started below the chin and drew a diagonal trough the lips before being joined by two other scars alongside stopping under the left cheek. Her hair was completely white from the age and cut short.

"I'm so sorry grandmaster, I panicked and…" Before the assistant could continue to apologize the grandmaster interrupted her.

"It's okay. You are still young and have a lot to learn. Now go back to your lecture about the dwemer. "She told her apprentice. At that she nodded and went back in her chair and took the book she was reading before the grandmaster had her coughs attacks. When she saw her apprentice goes back to her lecture. But before the grandmaster could start writing a knock on the door was heard.

"Enter:" She simply said while she started writing the following of her memory. The wooden door, an antique, was open by a khajiit in heavy deadric armor, armed with a sidearm and on the back a new crossbow, the new mix of mass effect technology and deadric that would the new heavy weapon for the military.

"Archmage, this one must inform you that a person saying being an old friend of yours is waiting downstairs and demand that this one give you this for confirmation." He said giving the archmage a paper with her writing on it.

"I confirm that this is indeed my writing. She may enter." She told the khajiit guard. The guard nodded and went out of the room to find the person in question. When he left, the archmage turned around and asked her apprentice:

"Could leave for a moment please? I must greet an old friend of mine." She politely asked.

"Of course grandmaster." Answered the hooded woman before grabbing her book and went out towards the arcaneum. After a moment the door opened again and this time the person who entered was a woman with a pale skin and some strange yellow eyes. She was quite the beauty and was quite tall. Her hair was black and went on the base of the neck. She wore dark clothes that had some red. As accessory she wore a little black cape. She was indeed beautiful; however there was something predatory and dangerous in her eyes. When the guest saw the grandmaster, her eyes softened and became friendly and full of happiness.

"Well, this place hasn't changed a bit." Said the woman with a smile.

"I could say the same to you Serana." Responded the archmage with a laugh while standing up. At that, the now named Serana smirked and walked towards the archmage and embraced her.

"It's good to see you Rola." Said Serana.

"It's good to see you too."

They stopped embracing each other and Rola invited the vampire to take a chair. Now that they were both facing each other, she offered some soul gems to Serana. She gladly accepted and took some and started eating them.

"So what is the honor of your presence in my humble college?" Rola asked her old friend. At the word humble, the vampire lord raised an eyebrow but said nothing. She finished her soul gem and told her the reasons of her visit.

"Well it pains me to not be able to see you freely. The reason is pretty important. Apparently there is a new case of first contact." She told her friend. At that Rola frowned and bring her hand together under her chin, sign to continue.

"And you will not like the rest. The one who made contact were the turians and it was not as peaceful as ours was." She said with a sigh. Hearing this, Rola pinched her nose in frustration.

"Why did it have to be the turians?" She asked no one in particular. It must be said that Rola, had some heated arguments with them in the past and now they didn't hold her in their hearts. Serana took another minor soul gem and quickly eat it before adding:

"But that is not the best part. I think this will you question everything you know about." Serana told her before bringing up her omni-too and showing Rola an image. Surprisingly it was in good condition as it can be seen, this was a photo taken with a hidden camera. What was on it surprise her, no it shocked her. It was the picture of a redguard in a strange armor, apparently taken hostage by the turian military. It cannot be possible that it was one of the inhabitants of the empire. The armor didn't match any of the models currently used and the one that were secret or tested, she would know if it was. But the resemblance with a redguard were astonished. She couldn't find the words and when she recovered from her shock Serana added:

"That was taken by the STG and given me by one of my contact inside it. It was proven that this is not a fake." This was shocking. If this person wasn't part of the empire It meant that somewhere in this galaxy they were other redguard, nord, imperial and Breton and possibly mere or beast folk. The possibility of the discovery could be disastrous. If the turians started a war with these people, the relation with the empire could get completely destroyed. The turians would probably think that the empire attacked them and demanded some compensation that would probably be refused, as the emperor would deny that it was the fault of the empire.

"This could lead to a catastrophe we never have seen before. I need to go and try to stop this as soon as possible." She told her friend Serana as she found a new vigor she stood up griping and walking staff (that was not a mere staff, but the magnus staff.).

"I want you to send me anything new on this as soon as it is in the STG or any secret agency.." She told the vampire before yelling:

"Guards!" At the instant these words were out of her mouth the door was slammed open and the khajiit from before, this time accompanied by another guard, this time an orc, run inside the room with their weapons ready. Seeing no danger they withdrew their weapons.

"Go and tell to prepare my ship, I need to go to the citadel ASAP." Seeing the urgency and the seriousness in her tone, the orc saluted her and ran out while his khajiit colleague started following Rola as a bodyguard. Rola turend around and started packing quickly the bare strict minimum and started writing quickly on a paper.

"Serana, go and take it to my apprentice . She must be in the arcaneum." She told her old friend. At that she nodded and took the piece of paper.

"You aren't taking her with you?" She asked while she took the paper.

"Not the time and she isn't ready yet." Rola answered quickly before taking a bag and started walking out of the room, still followed by the khajiit. Before she walked out of the room, she turned around and added:

"Remember, send me all viable information as soon as they are available." At that, she turned around again and walked out of the room.

When she was in the court, she saw that all of her personal guards were ready and that the orc that was sent to prepare the ship was back.

"Is the ship ready yet?" She asked. He answered by the affirmative. Wasting no time, she started walking quickly towards the spaceport of the academy that was on the sea of ghost and took the elevator. While the elevator was going down she said to one of her guards:

"Contact the emperor and tell him to contact me as soon as possible, it is of the utmost importance." She nodded and started sending a message via her omni-tool. When the door of the elevator opened, what greeted her were people all of race running around, preparing the personal ship of Rola, a black blocky frigate with the most advanced mass effect core that was disponible. Its plating was anmix of deadra and glass metal, giving it strength with minimal weight. On its side was painted the sign of Julianos, Aedra of knowledge and logic. It was a circle with inside a triangle on an open book. The ship's name was _Savos's soul_.

She, with her personal escort, went towards the airlock and quickly enters her ship. When the decontamination was finished, the archimage turned around and told at one of a her guard:

"Go and tell the helmsman and the captain to depart immediately to the citadel." She just finished her sentence that one of the crewmember approached her.

"Grandmaster, the emperor is waiting for you on the communication room." Said the crewmember with a little fear in her voice.

"Thank you. I will immediately see him. Guard, make sure that no one is to derange me." She told her escort and at that thy nodded. They accompanied her towards the door that leaded in the communication center and waited outside, guarding the door. When the door closed behind her, she was greeted by a less pleased emperor that was still in his sleeping clothes.

"Grandmaster Rola, would you please explain me what is the meaning of this?" Asked an annoyed emperor.

"Is this channel secure Felix?" Asked Rola. Hearing his first name, the emperor became instantly serious. She only called him by his first name when something was of the utmost importance. The last time she did, it was about a new oblivion crisis that was fortunately quickly stopped, alas to the life of many.

"Yes of course, do you want me to delete this conversation after is it over?" He asked her.

"Yes. The less that know, the better." She responded before sending him the documents that Serana gave her earlier. Receiving this, the emperor Felix Septim raised an eyebrow but before he could say anything, Rola beat him to it.

"This person isn't part of the empire. This image was taken during a first contact that the turian hierarchy is currently experiencing." She told him. He looked perplexed for a bit before realization hit him.

"But they do not know that and it could potentially lead to a lot of trouble with them if they start a war, that I sure they already started." He spoke in a low voice.

"Exactly. I will need you to send me one of our best diplomats in the shortest notice at the citadel, more precisely at the embassy. I will also contact the asari councilor to send me one of her best too. Their mind meld will be helpful if these people don't speak the same language." At that the emperor smirked.

"You think of everything don't you? And what about the fact they look like us?" He asked genuinely curious.

"Already taken care of. I have given directive to all the personal that will accompany me: no one will show their face and will wear a helmet or a mask." She answered before she suffered from a sudden violent coughing fit. She quickly opened her bag while coughing and opened one of the many vials inside. This one was of the same color than the one she took before. She drank the liquid that was inside and the couching fit gradually stopped.

"Be careful to not stress yourself too much, you are not very young." Felix told her. At this, she laughed.

"Ha, your father already told me that a hundred years ago and I'm still here."

"Take care Rola." He told her.

"You too." She said before the communication was cut. Now rest to contact councilor Tevos. She used her personal channel; the reason was it was the most secure. Of course she had to wait a moment before the councilor answered the call. At the time Tevos answerd the call, the ship had already flew off the planet. The asari that greeted Rola was in a red dress with white and had white facepaint or marks on the face.

"Grandmaster Rola." Greeted the asari councilor.

"Councilor Tevos. I'm sorry to interrupt what you were doing but it is of the utmost importance. What I'm going to tell you is not to be heard by anyone." She told Tevos before explaining her the situation and what she wanted from her. Saying that she was shocked by what she heard was nothing compared to what she really felt at the moment.

"Of course I will do that. It is nothing that compare with the debt that the asari republic owes you for the crisis of Illium." Answered Tevos. Rola thanked her for her generosity and cut off the communication.

_Meanwhile at the academy of Winterhold, just after Rola left_

Serana walked towards the arcaneum where the apprentice of Rola should be. However in all the years since the Rola became the archmage the room changed a lot. It was now bigger since a part of the academy was renovated to receive more students and also to be a little more modern. The academy still kept his origin but with more buildings and mix of stone and metal. It was bizarre, like the arcaneum . Half of the room was in stone while the rest was in metal. But of course the stone wall would pose a problem for the isolation so that's why they were enchanted to keep the warm inside and not letting the cold inside. The content of the Arcneum also change a little. Its content was mostly book, but they were some terminals here and there containing data on the citadel and its species.

When the vampire lord entered the Arcaneum, she didn't know where to find her. Surprisingly at this hour they were still a lot of people inside it, studying different branch of the arcane. It was a mix of a lot of species: they were some Meres here, a few Khajiit and Argonian there and also Nords, Redguards, Imperials and Bretons. However they were not the only one here, they were aslo some citadel species surprisingly. But what drew her attention was the massive form of a krogan at the reception reading a book. She approached him and made herself known to him. The krogan looked up from his book.

"What do you want?" He gruffly asked her.

"I'm searching for the apprentice of the archmage. Do you know of her whereabouts?" She politely asked. He seemed to think for a moment before answering her.

"Nope. No idea. Maybe the chief will know." He said before calling the name of the chief. In response of this call, something that would probably scared normal people appeared. It was the ghost of an old Orc with a white beard.

"I don't want to see you treat one of these books poorly. Are we clear?" The ghost of Urag gro-Shub said before anything else. Yes even death couldn't take him away from his beloved Arcaneum.

"Yes. I was wondering if you could help find the apprentice of the archmage." She again asked politely. At that, the ghost started stroking his transparent beard, thinking.

"Hmm. The little blue one? She must at the dwemer section. I will guide you here." He said before started walking while being followed by Serana. Seeing that no one needed him, the krogan went back to his lecture.

While she was following the ghost, Serana heard some discsion about the effect of certain potions on the salarians. Or that what was the theory behind the art of summoning. Hearing all of these discussions made Serana smile. Her friend Rola had really succeeded giving this academy the glory and fame it deserved, the words of Rola not hers. Finally, she arrived at destination. The orc ghost told her that if she needed anything, she could come and see him or his secretary and took his leave.

The vampire looked at the figure that was currently reading a treaty about the disappearance of the dwemer. The woman was wearing the classical outfit of the new ones in the academy. Serana cough to make herself present and the woman jumped a little and quickly turned around and again, she was in a such position that her face was casted in shadows, leaving only her lips and chin visible, letting Serana make out some blue skin.

"Hello, I have this message for you from your current master." She said while she gave the piece of paper . When she took it, Serana told her goodbye before leaving her.

When the person hadleaved, the apprentice looked at the paper and read this:

_Dear apprentice, I'm sorry but I must leave. It concern one of the most important affair I had. I didn't bring for multiply reasons: First you are too young to help in any kind and you haven't finished writing your project. Do not worry if suddenly you found yourself lost or in need of assistance, you can ask Urag or any other of the staff to help you. Just showed them this paper._

_I do not know when I will be back, so that you can use my office if you want but do not touch anything that is locked. In hope that you understand,_

_Rola Dovahkiin _

Well this was not new; she was used to working on her own. After sighing, she went back to her book.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And done. So what did you think about it? Please leave a review to state your oppionion and to point me where they are some faults (grammatical or Lore) to help me improve this story if I continue it. A space cookie for the one who can guess who the apprentice is.  
><strong>

**Thank you,**

**Littleswiss.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two Of Scrolls Effect. Apparently you people like this story and it's the story that had the more follows in two days! It took two weeks for my first story to have that many! You guys rocks! Hope you will like this chapter.**

**Lone Gundam and** **Spider-ManOfTheAssassin'sOrder: you both get space cookies; congratulation! And thanks for your review.**

**Yeah I know that it's a little shorter that my previously chapter. I don't know when the next update will be, I just recently found a job.**

**I do not own Mass effect or the Elder Scrolls, they belong to Bioware and Bethesda.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Aboard Savos's Soul en route to the citadel_

The current archmage of the college of Winterhold and grandmaster of the arcane was pacing nervously inside her private room aboard the ship. Even if she was old, she still had this new found vigor, helping her to formulate a plan for every possibility she could think of while mumbling to herself. It was one of the rare times that she was completely stressed; the last time was during the last oblivion crisis. She was so much focused on her thoughts that she didn't even heard the door opened. She only stopped when she heard someone coughing to catch her attention. She stopped pacing and faced the new person. It was the captain herself, a high elf.

"Grandmaster, we will arrive at the Citadel approximatively in a day." Told the captain to Rola. Hearing this, she sighed in exasperation.

"No ,no ,no. One day is too long. A lot can happen in one day." She quickly said while pacing back and forth again.

"I'm sorry, but we are already pushing the motors pass their limit. " She apologized. At that Rola sighed and fell on a chair while gripping her staff. It's at this moment that she felt really tired and out of breath.

"I'm so tired." She whispered to herself.

"You can dispose. Before you leave, does my escort know of the instruction?" She asked the captain. The Altmer answered by the affirmative and took her leave. When she was alone, she felt more tired than before and before she did anything else, she decided to go and sleep a little in her bed. She sat on it, placed her staff against the wall near her and lied down before being taken into a blissful sleep.

_Aboard Savos's soul, at the armory._

Meanwhile at the armory, all of the personal guards of the grandmaster were reunited for a briefing on their mission. There was a holographic board where there was the chief of the guards, a muscled bald imperial man by the name of Quintus. He had a nasty scar on the right side of his face that took his eye, which was currently white. When he was sure that all of them were present, he shouted to have their attention.

"Alright quite chatting among yourself. We are all gathered here to guaranty the protection of the grandmaster Rola." He said before being interrupted.

"We already know that chief. That's our job." Said a random member. Quintus groaned at that before snapping at him:

"I wasn't finished. Something big is going to happen, I can smell it. That's not all; she _personally_ gave us specific instructions. So be very attentive because I will not repeat myself." He said. Hearing this, all of the guards became silent and serious. He waited a little before turning around and starting writing on the board while telling them those instructions

"Listen, at any time you must keep your head covered with you helmet or mask when she will told us to. Whatever happens you will not show your face. Secondly, two of you will accompany me to be her personal escort while we are on the citadel. The others you will be ready at any moment noticed if it turnssour." He said before adding the name of the one who will accompany him.

"Harald and Shum gro-Gor you will be with me." Said Quintus, choosing to take two of the veterans. Two people walked at the front of the crowd. One was an orc with a lot of earrings and the other was an aging Nord that started to have some gray here and there in his beard and hair. They both saluted their superior before being told to meet Quintus at the airlock tomorrow. After that all of them were dismissed and everyone went on their own. However two stayed. One was the Khajiit with golden fur that accompanied Rola towards the spaceport. The other was a female dark elf with red eyes and blood red face paint. The latter approach the former.

"Zahr-Do, do you know what's going on'" She asked him. He didn't answer directly. He started to take care of his equipment before answering her.

"This one does not know but can confirm what the chief said. He too can feel something big is going to happen, Adusamsi" Zahr-Do told her.

"Yeah, I can also feel it. Everyone on the ship is tense, like waiting for something, what I don't know." She paused before saying:

"I was literally thrown out of my bed by the chief when he suddenly barged inside the dorm with the second in command. He didn't even explain a thing he just said "Get ready, we are leaving now." And he just leaved. I just had the time to change and put on my armor. And you, where were you?" She asked her colleague. He looked up from his crossbow and answered:

"This one was on shift and so already prepared." He simply said to Adusamsi before returning to maintaining his crossbow.

"Well if you want to join me later, I will be at the mess." She told him before leaving.

_Aboard Savos's soul, private room of Rola_

During her sleep, Rola saw images of her past in dreams. One in particular was persistent. It was when she had to hold a council with all the party involved in the civil war that was ravaging through skyrim, to find a solution at the dragon menace that was over them. The council was inside the High Hrothgar, monastery of the Greybeards and neutral ground.

_She was sitting at the table where imperials and stromcloaks were reunited. She currently was gripping her head in frustration. She was starting regretting doing it because both sides were shouting at each other demands and insults in disguise. Inside she knew it would become quickly a mess but she needed that to have the help of Balgruuf the Great to capture a dragon. It was not the worse, quickly, both party turned to her and asked that she took their side to help them win the arguments. This was the last drop. She didn't take a side and she will not take a side now. The only thing that she cared about was, of course to save the world, and foremost her new found responsibility that was the college of Winterhold. She got up and slammed her fist against the table made of stone._

"_**ENOUGH!" **__She shouted, making tremble all of the mountain and even, by some, all of skyrim. Everyone stopped what they were doing: Ulfric, Tullius all of the representatives were blown off their chairs. Arngeir and the rest of the Greybeards were looking at her with their mouths agape and their eyes opened wide in disbelief._

"_Don't you see the danger we are in? If we don't do something now the world that we know will be destroyed and you, you are arguing like children." She shouted at them. _

"_Miss Dragonborn…" Tried to say Ulfric but Rola didn't let him finish._

"_SHUT UP! Both of you." She told Tullius and Ulfric before continuing._

"_I will not take any side beside the fate of the world and my college. What I want you to do are to behave as leaders that have a common goal, the fate of the world. Forget just this once your quarrels with each other, please." She begged them. All she was met was silence. The Greybeards were still shocked; Tullius had taken back his place and seemed to think about it. Ulfric on the other hand was astonished by it. She felt bad about shouting at him like that but she her opinions still stood. He looked at her before finally nodding with his eyes closed._

She woke up from her dream seeing the grey as stone of the ceiling of her private room. She felt rested. She got up from her bed looking at her clock. She saw that normally they should arrive soon and decided to wash herself. After she took her shower she dressed herself with some black robes with gold trims, armored gloves with some sorts of spikes on them and some sort of shoulder guards. And the last piece of the set was a mask in golden color that had a strange shape. She didn't put on the mask directly; she hanged it at the belt. She gripped her staff and walked out of her room. She walked towards the elevator and took it towards the main bridges. Arriving at destination, she walked at the helm to see the captain. When the door opened, the Altmer saw that it was the grandmaster and saluted her.

"We will arrive shortly." She told Rola. At that she nodded before leaving towards the airlock to not waste any time when they will arrive. Arriving there, she was greeted by the sight of three imposing figures wearing from head to toe the new model of deadric armor. This model had les spikes than the original but that didn't mean it was less intimidating. It integrated mass effect technology so that meant shields and with it, its holder could work in hostile environment. However to not look too intimidating, they didn't wear their helmets.

" Harald, Shum gro-Gor, Quintus." She greeted all of them. They saluted her with a "Grandmaster." After that, Quintus walked towards her and told the archamge:

"The Blades are waiting for your orders ma'am." It must be said, the Blades were now the guards of the grandmaster of the Arcane. It was true that they were the guards of the emperor before the first Oblivion crisis. However their first objectives were to protect all people having the dragon blood inside their veins and the destruction of the dragons. It was known by a lot that they were "officially" disassemble in 4E 175. However two of them survived and decided to help the dragonborn to stop Alduin, the world eater. However, as stated before, they second objective was the annihilation of all dragons, and by that it meant to kill Paarthurnax, chief of the order of monks known as the Greybeards. However, the dragonborn had befriended the old dragon, and so it leaded into a conflict with the Blades. Finally, after some rough negotiation and threats, Rola manage to convince no to kill him.

"For now, you can keep your head uncovered. Beyond that, keep doing your job." She told them before the helmsman spoke threw the speaker saying that they arrived and they could go. Rola, with her escort, waited for the airlock to open before they started walking before taking the bane of all livings being, the elevator of the citadel. That was one of the few things that Rola, archmage and grandmaster of the arcane, hated the most in this universe. However, a few years back, following an accident involving the destruction of a perfect soul gem inside the gears of a random machine, Rola discovered the propriety of booster that were soul gems for mass effect technology but only temporary. Of course she didn't tell anyone, because if she did, she was sure than the demand will exploded and she didn't want that, the soul gems were already rare.

She took one soul gem from her bag and destroyed it, releasing its soul into the system of the lift, accelerating the elevator. Being professional, her guards didn't even show it that they were surprised. When the lift finally stopped and the door opened, she and her escort didn't waste any time and walked towards the nearest sky car station. Of course they were stopped by C-sec agents but Rola just show them the permission she obtained by the asari councilor. But of course they had to be picky and started scanning it to see if it was a false or not. She didn't have time for this so she used her many years of speech experience (that was quite a lot). She convinced them to let it slide and started to continue her journey again, still being followed by her three guards as if they were her shadow. Arriving at the terminal, she called for a car to take her directly at the embassy.

Arriving at destination, she walked towards the empire embassy where a female Argonian accompanied by an asari, were waiting for her. She recognized them both. The first was on the best diplomats than the empire had. She was called Wusha Wide-eye and had deep green scales. The asari was an old acquaintance of the archmage. She was in fact Javi, the asari with she had made first contact.

"Wusha, Javi." She greeted the both of them. The greeted her back. Wasting no time, she started explain them the situation at hand and what she did want from them.

"Wusha, I will need you to help me convice the turian hierarchy to withdraw their troops from the battle and to have them at a summit with this new species. And that's why I need you Javi, you will be the interpret for it. You can already go to my ship, I already told them that you will come, you just need to show them your identity and they will let you aboard. Harald, you will accompany her." She told. They all nodded before the asari diplomate, followed by the nord, started walking to take a sky car. Rola and Wide-eyes with Quintus and Shum gro-Gor walked towards the elevator that leaded towards the council chamber.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_On Nirn, College of Winterhold_

It was an average for the College, when the sun rose, it suddenly became alive. People woke up and started their day by going to the mess hall, were students and professors alike took their first meal of the day. The room was in stone. It was one the first thing that Rola ordered to build when she became the archmage after the incident with the eye of Magnus. Of course after the years, the mess hall had been modified to fill the growing need of the college. But it still was in stone. And like every morning the mess was filled with the noise of discussion among the students and the teacher corps. And in the middle of it was a lonely figure in a corner that was currently eating some stew while she was reading a book at the same time. The figure was a woman with her hood down, letting her asari heritages be shown to the rest of the world. She wore gloves to warm her hands. Even if the walls were enchanted to keep the warm, these enchantments were starting to get old and needed to be replaced. However even if the staff wanted to do it, they never had the time. They were always something to do, like taking care of the paper works that generated the college, organized trips outside the college or even stopped the possible conflict between the students.

The asari was going to bring her spoon to her mouth when she heard some students talking about her current master.

"Hey did you hear? Apparently the archmage left the college and she was in a hurry." One students said before another one added:

"Hey and all of the blades presents accompanied her. It's true; when I walked in front of their barracks it was empty. "

"Do you think perhaps it's because of a new Oblivion crisis?" Asked one.

"Don't be ridiculous, if it was, it would everywhere on the news." The asari was also curious of the reasons why her master was away but before she could dwell on that, she saw an argonian maid passing by.

"Excuse me." She called at the argonian. Hearing that someone was calling her, the female argonian approach the asari student.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Asked the maid.

"Could you please fill my cup again of some milk please?" She politely asked. Of course, the maid was not the only one who heard her. The maid didn't mind it and pour some from the pitcher shew was carrying on a trolley. However the asari heard someone muttered "tch, milk drinker". That was probably a Nord. Hearing this, her shoulder lowered while she was drinking her milk. After finishing it, she left her cup and bowl at the table, took the book she was reading and got up before she walked out of the mess hall. She took the stairs leading towards the Arcaneum . Arriving there, she found the place she occupied yesterday and sat. And so she started her session of studies.

After some hours of work, she finished analyzing, writing and commenting about the books she read that were about the dwemer and their link with the different race of mere, she was interrupt by a voice calling her:

"Lara!" A man in robes called before approaching her. He was Redguard in his thirties. It was professor Frink .

"Hm professor, it's Liara." She timidly said. Even if she was technically older than him, he was her superior in the hierarchy of the college.

"Liara" He corrected himself before continuing." I was searching for you. Have you finished what you wanted to show me?" He asked her.

"Ah yes, I have just finished. Here. But please professor be careful with that, it's the originals." Liara told him before giving the pages she had written.

"Thank you, I will tell you what I thought about it after I read all of it." He said before starting to leave. However Liara interrupted him by quickly asking him:

"Before you leave, Do you know of the whereabouts of the grandmaster?" She asked him. Hearing this, he stopped before thinking aloud:

"The archamge? Hmmm, sorry I don't know. She just leaved so suddenly that she didn't say anything to anyone." He told her truthfully before saying her goodbye and leaving with in his hands the documents that Liara just finished writing. When the asari heard his answer, she sighted in dejection. Suddenly she was reminded when her stomach decided to make itself known she haven't eaten for a while and so she decided to leave the arcaneum to the mess hall to grab a bite. She was walking towards the exit when she heard what seemed to be the news on one of the terminals that were present in the room. When she looked, she could see that a mass of students were amassed around the screen of the terminal.

"… _and here's we are joined by our reporter Myria that is currently in front of the elevator that lead to the council chamber". _Said an anchorman salarian before the image change and was cut in half. On one side was the anchorman and on the other was the asari reporter. She had deep blue skin standing in front of the camera.

"_around 14.00 citadel time_, _the grandmaster_ _of the arcane of the empire, Rola Dovakhiin, with two member of her personal guards and accompanied by the argonian diplomat Wusha Wide-eyes, had entered the council chambers that was in session with the batrian. Myria, do we know of the reason why she interrupted the council?" _Asked the anchorman to his colleague.

"_No, we still don't know exactly why, but many theories had been made and the most probable is that it concerns directly the relation between the empire and the citadel. Of course others theories are sometimes farfetched. By some, it concerns a new contact scenario and other think that.."_ Said the asari reporter before a loud noise, like a bang was heard and all of the area that was nearby was shaking to the ground.

"_**MEY!" ***_ Could be heard as the noise. When the shaking stopped, the reporter quickly got up. The anchorman salarian was shocked and told to himself:

"_What was that?!" _he asked in disbelief before he quickly recovered and continu to present the others info.

Liara knew the voice that shouted that word, it was her master.

_What's happening?_ Was what she thought. And it's at this moment that she felt like something would change.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Mey mean "fool" in draconic.**

**And done. So what did you think about it? Please leave a review to state your opinion on this chapter or to leave a suggestion if you want.. All constructive criticism is welcome. Don't be shy, I love feedback.**

**Hope you liked this chapter,**

**Littleswiss.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merry Christmas everyone! (Yeah I know it's not but it's very soon.) Thank you for your comment and for reading this story! You guys are awesome! Please do not hesitate to leave a review to state you opinion on this chapter. What was good? What was less good? What could be upgraded? Or just what you think of the story so far? Thank you. Also this story is almost at 1000 views, only around two hundred and that's it. Woah.**

**Nargus: Thank you! Hum about how they went to the stars and their technology… I don't know if I will make a special chapter for that with date and everything that you could find in other Mass effect fanfic. I'm not very knowledgeable about the Mass effect universe apart from the game. So maybe I will try but for the moment I will not. But I appreciate your comment and your suggestion, they are interesting.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**I do not own Mass effect or The Elder Scrolls, the both belongs to Bioware and Bethesda.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Council Chamber, Citadel_

Of course, like all elevators on the citadel, the one that leaded to the council chamber was slow and so, the archmage used another soul gem to boost its system and so speeded it. And again, her two body guards didn't show any of their emotion when they saw it. However, the argonian diplomat Wide-eyes, was a little shocked by seeing it. But she quickly recovered. No words were exchanged during the trip. When it arrived at destination, Rola didn't waste any time and started walking, being followed by her silent escort and by the diplomat. When they were near the chambers, they could hear voices arguing, or like the politicians preferred, "discussing".

Arriving at the podium, the grandmaster could see that the batarian diplomat was arguing with the council. They were of course on their podium in this room that was build and decorated to impress and give more presence to the council with all of the beautiful plants and decorations. However, at this instant the old archmage wasn't in the mood or the spirit. She stomped, more like clutched with her staff towards the podium where the batarian was. The three councilors took notice of her arriving but the batarian diplomat did not until he saw that they weren't listening to him anymore and seeing their attention were focused behind him, decided to look and was greeted by a sight that he didn't want to see: The grandmaster of the empire.

It must be explained: Firstly the empire and the hegemony didn't have skirmishes surprisingly. Even if the empire clearly didn't appreciate the slavery that the hegemony practiced, the empire didn't want to made a war over that for several reasons: one it would be a waste of resource,manpower and lives. Two the hegemony had practice slavery for centuries and it didn't bring major problems.

And now why the reason the batarian did not wanted to see her. As stated before, a second oblivion crisis happened. However it didn't happened on Nirn. It happened on an "alien" planet, more precisely Ilium, an asari planet. Of course, The Empire felt obliged to take care of the situation and helped their asari allies. Of course that crisis was everywhere on the media. And it was particularly focused on the "feats" of the grandmaster. She was presented like a hero during the crisis. And of course by "feats" we meant her strength, which was described by some as "godly", "monstrous" or "demonic". And so that's why the batarian didn't want to have anything with the old archmage.

Of course, it was the turian councilor that talked first:

"Grandmaster, what is the meaning of this interruption?" He asked clearly annoyed and didn't hide the fact that he didn't like her being here. At that she snorted.

"Oh I think you know clearly why I'm here Partus." She said while looking at him dead in the eyes. The tension between the two was palpable. And so during this staring contest, the batarian diplomat decided to take his leave and to wait outside the chambers while of course excused himself. The two other councilors were standing there watching until the salarian councilor decided to speak.

"Dear grandmaster it is of course a pleasure to have your visit. But councilor Partus have a point, could we please hear the reason of your presence here?" He politely asked her. He knew exactly why she was there but decided to not show it. He knew she would come, due to the fact that he knew that some photos were given to the imperial specter. It was the same for councilor Tevos, only because she was in the know by Rola herself. Breaking eye contact with Partus, Rola answered the question.

"I have come here to you to discuss of the recent event that the turian hierarchy is currently participating." She said while using a projector to show the image of the redguard lookalike. The reaction to this were different, Tevos was still a little shocked, even if she had already seen this image once. The salarian councilor was impassive, showing nothing and councilor Partus was wide eyes and mouth clutched in frustration. Rola made sign to Wide-Eyes who walked in front. She coughed a little to bring the attention of the councilor to herself before she started to speak:

"Dear councilor, as you can see this "person" look a lot like a redguard." She said in her raspy voice. Pratus was going to say something but the argonian diplomat beat him to it.

"But we, the empire of Nirn can say with certitude that this _person _is not a citizen of the empire. The face recognition showed no results. And to further prove that, the armor design does not match any of the models that are currently using the empire or any that "officially" does not exist." She said before changing to the image of foreign looking ships.

"What I said before also applies to this ships. They do not match any official s and unofficial ships of any citadel races." She said. At this moment the salarian councilor decided to express his "honest reaction":

"What is this? If I understand correctly, that means that you are experiencing a first contact and that you didn't told us this" Of course, the turian councilor knew exactly that the stg was responsible for these "leaks" of information but he didn't have any proof to prove it publicly and so, with some reluctance, said nothing. Tevos agreed with her salarian colleague. The old Breton woman decided to spoke:

"And so that's why I'm asking to the hierarchy to withdraw all of its troops so that I and my ship will try a diplomatic approach with this newcomer." She said. The turian councilor was going to say something when a voice was heard by everyone present.

"It might be too late for that." Said someone as they stepped out of the shadows. They were a woman, quite tall, with black hair and yellow predatory eyes. Recognition was on the face of everyone present.

"Agent Serana, what are you doing here?" Asked Tevos clearly surprised. Her colleague didn't share her emotion. Partus was displeased and her salarian was curious. The vampire Lord just stare at them and Rola with her arms crossed casually.

"Well as I said before it might be too late for that. You need to hear this." She told the audience while she was using her omni-tool, taking control of the projector, sending an audio file. When she was sure that everyone was concentrated on the file she played it.

"_Commander we have found something that you want to know." _Said an unknown turian lieutenant. And then another voice spoke.

"_What is it lieutenant?" _Ask a clearly annoyed voice.

"_We have found a clearly colonized planet sir." _Said the lieutenant. Hearing this, everyone present, except the vampire_, _had their eyes widened. But before any of them could say anything the audio file continue.

"Is_ it their home world by any chance?" _Asked the commander.

"_No sir." _

"_Engage them and took their planet, it will let them learn to not violate council law." _Said finally the turian commander. Hearing this, the old archmage looked at the turian councilor. Everybody inside the room could feel the wrath coming from Rola. And then she shouted:

"_**MEY**_!" The whole tower started to shook. Wide-eyes lost her balance and fall on the ground. Serana too had fallen. Her bodyguards had grasped one of the tree to be still on their feet. The council was no better: Tevos just fall completely on the ground, the salarian councilor had fallen on his butt and Partus was violently shaken even if he grasped with all of his strength the rail.

""ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE OR STUPID? HAVE YOU ANY IDEA OF WHAT YOU HAVE POTENTIALLY DONE?" She shouted with at the top of her lungs. Everyone was speechless by that while most of them were getting up. Before the brain of any one could process what just happened, Councilor Partus shouted back at Rola, making her shut up in surprise:

"_**I haven't given such an order or the Primarch!"**_ He shouted too at the top of his lungs at the archmage while slamming his hands on the metal rail.

"What?!" Said Rola and the rest of the people present.

"Neither I or the Primarch have given such an order. This commander hadn't consulted any of his superior for such a discovery and this can be sanctioned by death." He said.

"I… I'm sorry councilor, I got carried away." Said the grandmaster before continuing.

"I was not going to put all the blame on you. Both parties are at fault here: This newcomer for opening a mass relay without taking account of any possibility and the hierarchy for opening fire without trying the diplomatic approach." She explained. Before Partus could say something, he was cut off by Tevos.

"In light of this current news, I'm of the opinion to stop this and try to diffuse the situation at hand." She said to all. All approved.

"We should leave at once. I will need to have you or the primarch abroad my ship or in a ship that will accompany mine. Because I learned that Turian can are really thickheaded. No offense councilor. "She said to Partus.

"None taken and I know that." He said. He thought for a little before he started to us his omni-tool. When he finished he looked up from his omni-tool before saying.

"I just contacted the Primarch. He will be ready with his ship; he will arrive as soon as possible at the Relay number 314. You should depart as soon as possible, waiting for him." Hearing this, The Archmage thanked all of the one present before she started to walk away from the podium, being followed of course by her two silent bodyguards and the argonian diplomat. She walked through the "the room", more like a little park, where the batarian was waiting. It was in complete chaos, trees had most of their leaves on the grounds, and some plants where no more in the ground, with their roots up the air. The batarian looked up from where he was currently sitting and started at Rola with horror and intense fear and started shaking a lot. The grandmaster didn't even glance at his direction, she was so much focused on the task at hand that she didn't pay any attention to him.

Before they entered the lift, Wide-eyes excused herself and took her leave, she had something to do. Rola said goodbye and entered the lift. While the lift was gently descending, she didn't use a soul gem to accelerate it. She was so deep in her thought that she only reacted to the real world when she was woken up from her stupor by a flash. When she looked up from the floor, she was met by a multitude of flashes and voices shouting question at her.

_Damn it, Reporters._ Was what she thought when she walked out of the lift. When she tried to get away, she was met by a wall of journalist, blocking the path to the sky car that was waiting for her. Her body guards didn't have to be told anything that they started to make a path through the mass of journalist and curious people or even some of her worshippers.

Maybe it must be explained why did she had her own cult. Firstly, it must be said when she save Nirn from multiple threats, a few people started to gently worship her. Then was the fact that she was the one to uplift the empire to space and was the one to make contact with an alien species; more people started to join the ranks and then was the Second oblivion Crisis that happened on Illium. And then… a lot, a _lot of people _joined the ranks. Even some aliens, particularly asari started worshipping her.

While she was currently going through the crowd of people, she was assaulted by question by the journalists:

"Grandmaster, what is the reason of you presence on the citadel?"

"What is your thought about the current situation of the quarians?"

"What happened at the council chambers? What was that earthquake? Was it you?" These were a part of the numerous questions that were thrown at her. Of course she just ignored them and continued walking with her escort making a path for her through the crowd. However, these questions were nothing against what the "worshipper" did. When she was near them, all of them were kneeling, praying at her. More than half of the crowd was kneeling, murmuring prayers. And that the journalists were all filming.

Finally, she arrived at the sky car and took it and leaded her and the two blades towards the spaceport. None of them spoke during the trip, all were thinking about what they learned just before. That was going to get really complicated. When they arrive at the space port, they were greeted by a crowd worse that the precedent one. People were everywhere and where mixed together: Journalist and fanatics alike. Fortunately the blades that were still on the ship went out and restrained the mass of people, making a path for the archmage. Of course when she was out of the car, she was assaulted by the flashes of the numerous cameras and journalist presents. Of course, as before the "cultists" when they saw her, they all knelt, praying. The first time that it happened to her, she was very surprised and didn't know how to react, but after the nth time, she didn't care and ignored it. When the blades were sure that the grandmaster was secure inside the ship they all went back.

Arriving inside, Rola didn't have to say anything that the ship was lifting up and left the spaceport. When they were out of the citadel, the pilot received a communication and told it to the captain. Hearing this, she went to find Rola. When she found her, she was sitting on one of the table of the mess hall, gripping her head with a steaming cup of tea in front of her. She coughed a little to catch her attention. Hearing the coughs, Rola looked up from her cup.

"What is it captain?" She asked.

"Grandmaster, we receive a transmission from the turian Primarch, he will be waiting for us at the Relay number 314." Said the captain. The old archmage nodded at that and asked her.

"So when will we arrive at the meeting point?"

"From our pilots, in approximatively a day and a half." Of course, when she heard this, Rola couldn't help herself sighing in frustration. She knew she could do anything about it. Even if she wanted to "boost" the motor with soul gems, it would require an enormous amount of soul gems and it would likely kill strain to much the motor, making it break. And then when the captain was going to walk back to the main bridge, Rola had again a violent coughing fit. The Altmer captain stopped in her tracks and turned around. Seeing that it was quite violent and that it would not stop she was going to call for a healer when she was stopped from doing so by a hand sign from the grandmaster. The old archmage, while coughing, search in her bags and took out one of the many vials that were inside it. It was the same as the one she took before: red with a maroon cork. She opened it and drank all of its countenance. It had the same effect as before, the coughing gradually stopped until it was completely over.

"I will still call a healer, grandmaster." Said the high elf woman, not letting the time to Rola to protest. By chance, the head healer was not far and arrives within the minute. An old Nord man approached the grandmaster. He had a hand painted blue on his face. His hair was grey from the age but he still had a muscular body, typical from a Nord. Of course, as a healer he asked Rola to follow him towards the healing bay. Of course she refused, saying that she had it under control but the Nordic healer wouldn't hear any of this, grandmaster or not, he was going to accomplish his duty of taking care of the wounded and the sick, no matter what. Seeing that he wasn't going to change his mind, Rola gave up and told him to walk; she was going to follow him.

After taking the lift and some steps, they arrived at the healing bay. It was one of the most important upgrade that the empire invested. Even if they had healing magic that could hral almost anything, it still had its limits. Only the master healer could take care of the most deadly wound or illness. And so, as there were a very few master healer, and so to counter that, the empire, with the help of their allies on the citadel, invest and search a lot for healing technologies (called medical technologies by the others). So that non master healer could take care of the ill and the wounded that would normally would be impossible for them to treat. Another thing, even if they had medicinal potion that cure all illness, they were very, _very _expensive and very rare, and so another reason why the healing technologies were very important. They could help to find an illness and a cure for it.

When the two of them were inside, the healer (Or doctor for the citadel species), asked Rola to sit down and started asking her questions. Of course, he asked her if she tried a curative potion before and she answered by the affirmative and that it didn't worked and after that the questioning was finished, he told her to lie down on the scanner and to not move while it was scanning her body. After a few minutes, she got out of the scanner and the healer was looking at the results with his datapad. While he was progressively reading threw it, his eyes became wider and wider until he finished reading it. He looked up from his datapad and look at her.

"I'm sorry to announce it, but all of your organs are slowly failing. I have never seen this. I don't know if we could do something. Its stage is advance. How long have you known?" He asked her. At this she closed her eyes and sighed in tiredness. She took a deep breath before saying:

"Sixty years." She just said. Hearing her answers, the master healer was at a loss for words. He tried to say something but every time he closed his mouth before he could say anything. When he finally recovered from his shock, he looked at her in the eyes.

"At this rate, I will give you around thirty years, forty maximum. Why didn't you say anything?! We could have tried something!" He shouted and then started to rant about why she should have said something. But then she snapped and shouted at him. It was not the mighty shout of the thu'um, but the shout of someone who was tired and bitter.

"And what about me? What about my opinion in all of this?! I have done more than anyone, always bringing the others before me! And what I got is that people is looking at me like I'm the savior, the one who will solve all of their problems! And for just one time in my life I want to be selfish! I'm tired of living! I have done more than anyone in this galaxy! I'm tired and just want everything to stop!" She shrieked in grief and angriness while tears where flowing down her face. All that the healer said was nothing, absolutely nothing to this. For a time, no one moved, no one made a sound; only the soft humming of the ship could be heard. Finally after some times, Rola got up and walked out of the room, the master healer didn't even stop her.

She just walked inside the elevator and smashed the button to go towards her private room. When she inside, she locked her door and started crying. All the stress and frustration she contained for years went out. She cried and cried until she fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When she woke up, she felt reinvigorated. She got up and felt her old body started to move with difficulties and took her staff, helping her to walk towards her bathroom. When she was inside, she could see the mess she was in. Her hair was completely ruined, she had some trace of snot left and her eyes were still a little puffy. She really needed a shower and that what she did. After a blissful 30 minutes shower, she was fresh and washed. She wore the same robe that one of the deadliest foes she had faced wore. It was the miraak robes, without the mask. It was secured on her belt. She looke at the time and saw that there were a few hours left before they arrive and so decided to continue her memory.

When finally she was called by the captain she got out of her room and took the lift. When it arrived at the main bridge and she was in the corridors that leaded to it, she heard some madding and crazy laughs. She knew that laughs and a sentiment of dread started to make itself present. When she finally entered, the captain was arguing, quite loudly, with someone on the communication. When she looked at her, the laugh became somewhat louder, and nobody aside from her heard them. Suddenly they stopped when the Altmer turned around with a look that didn't announced anything good. Then she told the grandmaster what was wrong. And her reaction to this was:

"What do you mean the relay doesn't work?"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_On the citadel, officeof councilor Tevos_

On the citadel, it was technically the night. At this late hour was one figure that was waiting for something or someone. This person was the Asari Councilor, Tevos. She was sitting at her office, looking at files via a data pad. She was cut off her thought when the sound of the door opening was heard. She looked from the object and looked at the person who just entered.

"Specter Serana, I'm happy to see you answered my call." She said with relief. The vampire didn't have to be told anything that she sat one of the two chairs that were facing the councilor. She crossed her arms.

"Of course. It's my duty as a specter to answer a call coming from one of the councilor." She said. Tevos took the data pad again in her hands before giving it to the vampire lord. Receiving it, she started scrolling down and reading while the asari councilor was explaining the situation.

"As you can see, there an important matter that required to be taken care of quickly. I wish I could send one of my own by the fact it concerns the Asari republics but this will require experience. And you are the only one with experience in such a manner and also you are one of the best we have." stated Tevos. Serana just hummed in agreement while she was focused on the document. When she finished reading it, she looked up from the data pad.

"Indeed, it required someone like me to do this. I accept. Does it have some specific instruction?" She asked. At that, the councilor sighed before saying:

"I hate to do this, but it is the only way. No survivor and no witness. I already prepared the means of transportation and the alibi." She said while giving all of the necessary "papers" to Serana's Omni-tool. Seeing that she had everything, the vampire got up and walked out of the room. But before she left, Tevos wished her good luck.

When Serana was out of the office, she walked towards the nearest taxi and took towards the space port, where the ship that would lead to her mission was waiting for her. When she arrived at the airlock, one of the crewmembers of the ship, an asari, approach her, demanding her permission. Serana gave her the forged paper she was given by the councilor and they did their job. The asari let Serana on the ship.

Inside, she found herself a dark corner where she would be bothered. She brought her omni-tool to life before reading again the mission debriefs.

It could be resumed as this:

The mission was going to take place on a minor asari colony called Hylia where some suspicious activities were going on. And by suspicious it meant possible deadra activity. When she finished going through the debrief again she heard some madding laughs coming from nowhere. She didn't like this one bit.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And done. Yeah, I know Hylia is totally ripped from the Legend of Zelda series. It sounded like an asari planet to me so I choose it. You can favorite or follows this story if you like it. Do not hesitate to leave a review to state your opinion thank you.**

**Until the next update and have some wonderful holyday!  
><strong>

**Thank you,**

**Littleswiss.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody and happy New Year! Thank you for all of your reviews. Speaking of reviews, I must tell something to some people and yes I will say your name. I will not insult you or anything, I just don't really understand. **

**So to ****Lord Sigfry**** : Was the *hashtagMocking* supposed to be a joke? And about my "engrish" as you put it, effectively I reread and saw some mistakes that I didn't see the first time. You need to know that English is not my first language and that I'm basically self-taught. But I appreciate nonetheless your review that opened my eyes about my "engrish". So I will try to be more careful when I write. Thank you. Also why do female MCs disturb you?**

**To Guest: Basically the same than to Sigfry. However yours was kind of a little insulting. As I said before, I reread and even if they are mistakes, it's readable to me and other people, so I don't see why you said it's barely readable. But I thank you for your review and try to be better.**

**So whitout any further adue, here's chapter 4**

**I do not own Mass Effect or the Elder Scrolls; they belong to Bioware and Bethesda. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was night when the ship where Serana was, touched down on the asari colony, Hylia. What greeted the vampire when she exited the ship was a wild world. It was a tropical forest. She could see some settlements in the distance; it was still a colony in its early state. She could see all of this thanks to being a vampire; her night vision was perfect. But she couldn't admire the landscape forever; she had a job to do. She put on her helmet. It was simple in design; the shape in general was round and look like one of the ancient dragon priest mask, only much simpler. They weren't any sort of hood on the top of the head and back of the neck, only metal plates. It had two circles at the place where the eyes must have been. Looking at the "face" of the helmet was like looking at an expressionless mask with unblinking eyes. The helmet was, like the rest of the armor, a mix of deadra and glass alloys. But this time the glass part the alloy was in majority and the deadra part in minority. The goal of such a mix was to conserve lightness and flexibility as much as possible and to have some strength and durability as well. So in all, the armor that Serana was wearing could take a beating, however not for long or from heavy artillery. This armor was more for scouting or stealth mission.

She made sure than no one was around and disappeared from sight and started to follow the map she received from the datapad. On the way towards her objective, she saw some of the alien fauna and flora of the planet. Of course the animals didn't even notice her. After thirty minutes of walking through the dense forest, she arrived in front of a natural cave. She made sure that it was the place she was looking for. After looking at the datapad, she put it away and, again, disappeared from sight before she entered the cave.

It was very dark in there but of course it didn't bother her, thanks again to being a vampire. She walked inside the cave for about ten minutes before she came across a dead end. She knew it didn't stop there and so started to search for a hidden button or a hidden lever. After some minutes of vain searching, she finally found something inside a little hole and pulled the lever. Cracking noise mixed with metalling ones was heard just beside her. A part of the wall just slide on the side and an opening appeared.

However before she could do anything, she heard some voices coming for this opening. By chance, the noise made by the "door" didn't attract the owners of these voices. Serana sneaked inside the new entrance, again invisible, and walked without making any noise towards those voices. Arriving at the entrance, she peaked inside it and saw two asari , on in strange robes and the other in armor. They were discussing:

"I hope that the group that was sent ahead will soon arrive with something, because the lord's patience becomes the more and more thin." Said one

"Yeah I hope so. You remember what happened to the last group that displeased the lord?" Asked the one wearing armor. At that, the other asari said nothing; she only shuddered at the thought. The empire specter waited until they both walked away. When she was sure that they were not facing each other, Serana sneaked behind the one she supposed was the mage and with swiftness and in silence, cut her throat. She made sure to have her hand in front of the mouth to suppress any possible sound and when she was sure that the asari was dead, she gently lowered the body to the floor. She turned around to see that the one wearing armor was sitting on a chair, with her back to her. Serana started to walk very slowly towards the asari. Suddenly she walked on something that crunched under her foot when she was just behind her future victims. The asari heard that and quickly looked behind with her pistol at the ready. Cursing under her breath, Serana quickly disarmed her by stabbing her in the arm and before a shout of pain could escape her mouth, the vampire quickly covered her mouth with her hand and stabbed the cultist between the eyes. The hand that was charged with biotic energy fell lifelessly.

She was very lucky and she knew it. Just one mistake and her whole mission could be a total disaster. After she hided the bodies, she looked around the room in hope to find some evidences or informations about this place and the reasons why a deadric cult was here. The room had some rudimental metallic furniture and on one of the table that was present, she found a datapad that could potentially hold some valuables information. After searching through the different files that the datapad contained, she found a journal. Hoping to find some information in it, she started to read it. She was in the middle of a paragraph when she found a name that she knew a little too well. This name was: "Lord Hermaeus Mora". Seeing that name, Serana read through the end and reread the journal again.

_What could possibly interest Mora on this little planet? _Was what she thought_. _There was only on way to discover what could catch the curiosity of the Deadric prince of knowledge, it was to continue exploring the place. She got up from the chair she was sitting on and put the datapad back at its place after she downloaded the journal into her omni-tool. She turned around and started walking quietly deeper inside the cave. At an intersection she saw another asari, this time wearing a full armor. How was she able to know that it was indeed an asari and not a woman, was because of the smell the figure gave. And so, like the other, she sneaked behind the asari and stabbed her in the section of the neck, where the armor was weaker. But she was only able to do that thanks to her enchanted dagger in dragon bones, a gift from her old friend Rola. It was a rarity. Since the end of the dragon crisis, objects made of dragon bones and scales became illegal. And for one and unique reason: it would obviously create problems with the dovah. They were one of the rarest objects in the galaxy and one of the options to have possession of these objects were the black market and even you with that you would have very few chance to find one, or the second option was to have a friend in the very top of the imperial society.

After she made sure than the asari was dead, she looked at the options that were in front of her: She could go left, right or straight. She didn't know what path to choose so she used one of the tricks she learned from her friend and whispered:

"_Laas Yah Nir." _When those words left her lips, her vision started to change and she could see quantities of red mists, or life forces. She counted two on the left, three straight and the five in the right. So, thinking than she would find what the worshipper of Mora was searching. She decided to go to the right. But before she did that, she went to the left to take care of the rest of the cult. She walked for a little moment and arrived on another room, this time it seemed to be where the asari where taking their meals. In the room were two asari, one was currently eating and the other was praying. She quietly dispatched them, one with her dagger and the other with her ethereal bow. The ethereal bow one was of the major advantage for a stealth mission: It didn't leave any traces.

After she took care of the two, she left the room and went back to the intersection and this time decided to go where the three red cultists were to take care of them. It went easy and smoothly like before. And so she finally went where the agglomeration of red mist was. Of course, before she even put a foot, she became invisible for the naked eye. After walking for a few minutes, she noticed something. The walls and the floor changed, they were no more in stone but in metal. She started to get suspicious about the place. She already had seen something that looked like that before: a prothean ruin. She put those thoughts asides and continue her journey, she had a mission to finish. She continued to explore the pace when she finally found the group of cultist. As she counted before, they were five of them. Each of them was wearing armor and was holding a gun. Serana stayed in the shadows and spied on them. One of them was kneeling in front of a terminal, trying to gain access to it to open the door where they were all in front.

"Will you finish already?!" Asked one of them, out of patience.

"Well if you are so impatient why don't you try and see if you can do better than me?" Snapped back the one who was working on the terminal. At that, she didn't respond. The asari went back to her work. This caught the curiosity of Serana.

_So what lay behind this door is possibly what they are after. And by the look of it, I would say this is a safe, a very big one, and they try to enter it. _She thought to herself. After an hour of watching, the group decided to take a pause and try later. They went back to the small camp they build not too far from the safe and took a pause. Serana, still being hidden in the shadows, waited that they were all in the camp before stepping in front of the terminal to see what the progress to open the safe were. She was not expert in hacking but she still could tell that they were not far from opening it. She quickly and quietly went back to the safety of the shadows and waited until the group of asari went back to the terminal. She waited for a few hours before they went back. When she was sure that all of them were there, she started to move quietly and taking them down. One by one, they fell to her dagger without making any noise and the only one that remained alive was the one who was working on the terminal. She was so concentrated in her task that she didn't even notice the lack of discussion. Until of course she said:

"I think I got it." She said. Hearing no response she turned around just to stop when she saw a female figure, from head to toe wearing black armor, pointing a gun at her head. Her eyes widened when she saw behind the figure the corpses of her comrades, bathing in their own blood.

"You are going to tell what you exactly are doing her and I might let you live." Serana told to the kneeling asari. She was shaking but answered.

"I don't know, but Lord Mora insisted that we search this place, only saying that "Something that interest me, something that I want, is in this place. You must find it." She answered truthfully.

"Well, too bad for you." Serana said before she pulled the trigger. A loud bang was heard while the body of the asari fell to the ground. Sera attached her gun to her waist and walk to the terminal. She activated it. The gigantic door started to move and made a lot of noises, as if they were a lot of mechanisms. And finally, after two minutes, the door finally moved to the side to reveal something that Serana wasn't prepared at all to see in such a place.

"No… it's… impossible." She said in complete disbelief. She knew exactly what that was. She even had one in her possession for a short period of time.

In the center of the safe room, lying on top of a complex machine was an elder scroll. That was unprecedented. At first she didn't know what to do; she was in such a shock that she was frozen in place. After some time, she regained control of her body and bring out her omni-tool. And, for the first time since she became the first imperial specter, she composed the code that she thought she never will and sent a beacon.

_Meanwhile, on Secunda_.

Everything today was in the routine that Qa'Baadargo had been living since he started working in the general quarter of the imperial army. He woke up this morning, took a shower, dressed himself in his uniform, took a cup of tea with him and walked towards his office and sat on his chair. After he took some sips from his cup, he would take care of the different important information that would arrive, if they arrived. Yes, his job involved a lot of doing nothing and even if in the start he was 100% into it, he quickly became bored out of his mind and he will often bring with him something to read. And that's what he was currently doing, reading. He was reading an old story called _Inigo the brave_. He was going to start the next paragraph when he heard something, a beeping with golden light that were projected in intervals. He slowly brought down the datapad from his face and looked at the light in disbelief before he dropped his cup on the floor before he quickly started typing furiously on the board before he dashed out his office at top speed. On his way he ran into people and quickly pushed them aside whiteout giving them an apology. Arriving at the lift, he punched the code that lead towards the office of the great general. Of course, after he typed the code, the lift went full speed and Qa'Baadargo didn't have to wait that he was already at destination. The door had just begun to open that the male Khajiit was already out. He ran again and stopped, out of breath, in front of Helvius, great general of the imperial army. He was in his late fifties had brown eyes and short salt and pepper hair. Before the imperial could say anything, Qa'Baadargo said between breaths:

"Just this instant… received a beacon… golden code activated… Hylia…." He managed to say. Hearing this, the eyes of the great general widened in shock.

"From who?" He asked quickly.

"… Agent Serana…" the Khajiit answered bent over, gripping his knees while he still tried to catch his breath. Helvius just needed to hear it once and start typing on his board before he contacted the general of the first fleet. Quickly after he stopped typing, his call was answered by a Redguard woman in her late thirties. She was Branwen, general of the first fleet. She had short brown dreadlocks and hazel eyes. She had two nasty scars that both started at each side of the mouth that ended just before the ears. These scars gave her nickname "bloody smile". When she saw Helvius, she quickly saluted. He saluted her back before he went directly to the point.

"General Branwen, I contacted you because we are facing a crisis. We just received a golden code from our specter Serana from the planet Hylia." The eyes of the Redguard woman widened.

"How is it possible?" She asked.

"I don't know. But that's not what is important. You and your fleet are the closest to the planet and I want this planet in quarantine ASAP. I don't care what the inhabitants will think. You will do as I told you and I will take care of the political mess that will surely ensue. "He told her.

"Yes sir." She saluted before ending the communication. The great general was sure that the result of such an action was going to give him a headache.

_Meanwhile, on board Of Savos's soul, in front of the relay number 314_

"What do you mean the relay isn't working?" Rola asked the captain of the ship. She had never heard that before.

"I don't know grandmaster. The scientific team is trying all they can but the relay doesn't respond. The primarch ship is trying to help but they are also getting no results. We even tried to open it like it was a dormant relay." The Altmer captain said to Rola. The grandmaster gripped the bridge of her nose in frustration. She had a little idea of who was responsible.

"I will go to my room." She crudely said before leaving the bridge. She took the lift and went inside her room but before she entered it, she told her bodyguards that no one should bother her. Only the most important reason someone could enter. Her silent escort both saluted before taking place on both side of the door, guarding it. When Rola was inside her room, she activated the sound proof system, making sure that no sound would escape the room. She hit the floor with the end of her staff before shouting at the top her lungs:

"**SHEOGORATH!"** At the instant the name left her mouth, she felt the familiar sensation of being pulled into a sort of void and when she opened her eyes, she was met by the sight of a man with grey hair, wearing a cloth where one side was purple and the other side was red. He was sitting at a stone table where all sort of food, particularly cheese, were on it. He looked up from the cheese he was currently eating and when he saw Rola, he opened his arms wide, throwing the cheese in the process, before he shouted her name:

"ROLA! Oh it's so good to see you my friend!" He shouted in "joy". This emotion was not shared by the grandmaster. She didn't say anything and just walked towards the deadric prince of madness with the help of her staff.

"Sheogorath, why did you do that?" She asked. It came out more like a snarl.

"Did what'" He asked, clearly feigning innocence. At this, Rola hit the floor with the end of her staff, creating a small shockwave of magic energy that made all of the stone chairs and the food flying away. Of course this didn't affect Sheogorath. He just looked at her.

"Don't play fool with me. I know it was you, your laugh gave you away." She stated. He just smiled at that before he started talking.

"Well of course it was me. You see my lass, I was trying doing the fishstick but I couldn't concentrate. So I, of course, started to watch my favorite little mortal and saw that she was very stressed and had an important business to take care of so I, the helpful prince of madness, decided to give her some rest and gave her a period of vacation. Yes I know you are grateful and you are welcome." He told her with a little bow at the end. However, the look that Rola gave him clearly showed that she didn't buy it for a second. After a little silence the grandmaster of the arcane finally broke it and said to the prince of madness:

"You want something in return if you help me reactivate the relay, don't you?" She asked him. His reaction to the question was an exaggerated reaction of surprise.

"Oh, how did you guess? Well there is something I want. So in exchange for the relay I want my Wabbajack back. I know that you have it. I don't know how you managed to hide it from me but I want it back. " Hearing that, Rola groaned in frustration but she knew there wasn't any other way to it. And she didn't have any time to waste so she pulled her hand to a handshake.

"Deal." She simply said. Sheogorath smiled and shook her hand. After the handshake, Rola searched inside her bag and produced the Wabbajack and gave it to Sheogorath.

"Wonderful! Well now that I have my property back I think that you can dispose." He said before he snapped his finger, sending Rola back to her realm.

When she opened her eyes, she was met by the metallic ceiling of her room. She was currently lying on the floor. She had some difficulties to get up due to her old age. After she finally got up from the floor, she walked to her door, wanted to unlocked it but it was already opened, and stepped out. When she started walking, she crossed path with one member of the crew, a bosmer. When he saw her, his eyes widened in shock before he started babbling nonsense. When he got out of his shock, he opened his omni-tool to contact the captain.

"Captain, she's here."

"_What?! _ _Bring her to the helm now_._"_ Was the reply. The bosmer closed his omni-tool and made sign to Rola to follow him. She complied. On the way to the helm, all of the personal that saw her were astonished and stopped what they were currently doing. She found this really strange and it somewhat worried her a bit. The short trip with the lift and in the corridors that lead to the helm was in silence, both were in their thought. Finally, Rola accompanied by the bosmer arrived. When the door opened, the grandmaster was met with the sight of a seemingly distressed and angry captain. However when the Altmer captain saw her, all of it disappeared and was replaced by relief.

"Grandmaster! Where were you? Could you please explain where you were?" The captain quickly asked.

"Slow down captain. Before I answered your question, care to explain why everybody is in this state?" She asked curiously. She was only absent a few minutes, unless…

"You have been missing for _three whole_ months. I threw the alert on all of the station of the empire and they sent the second and third fleet to search for you. " Said the captain. That was what she feared. She knew that when you came back from the realm of a deadric prince, particularly Sheogorath's, you may have a different in time between the time you spent in the realm and the time that flew in the realm you came from. And since she was in the realm of the prince of madness, this was completely random. You could have been gone for just a second to years. She quickly came back to reality.

"I'm here. I know you have questions but I cannot answer them now, we have a crisis at hand that we have to resolve right now. Is the asari diplomat on board and the ship of the turian primarch nearby?" She asked the captain.

"Yes the asari diplomat is still on board but the relay is…" The captain was quickly cut off by one of the crew member on the communications.

"Captain, we just received a message from the primarch. They were at the Relay 314 when it suddenly activated itself." The crew member said. At that, the captains looked shocked and quickly send a look at Rola, suspecting that she had something to do with it. She quickly ordered the pilot to send them there ASAP.

This time, nothing will block their path. Rola just hoped that it will not be too late after three months.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And done. I know it's a little shorter than last chapter. So what did you think? Please leave a review to state your opinion, thank you. **

**In hope that you like this story,**

**Littleswiss.**


End file.
